Bahamut
.]] Bahamut is one of the best-known summonses in the ''Final Fantasy '' series, appearing in almost every major game to date. He's so popular that he even managed to appear in Square-developed Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars as a boss. The character also appeared in his very own Super Famicom video game known as Bahamut Lagoon, a tactical RPG that was never released outside of Japan. In the video games, the player usually needs to battle Bahamut in order to make him your summon, though occasionally you'll have to battle another boss. NES appearances In the original Final Fantasy for the NES, Bahamut was known as the King of the Dragons. Here he would appear inside of a cave and upgrade the player's class if they brought him back a special token. In this video game, Bahamut did not appear as a summoned creature. In Final Fantasy III, the group of players come across Bahamut and must flee the unbeatable battle. Once they enter Bahamut's Lair, they have to battle him without invincibility. After being defeated, Bahamut will offer himself as a summon, marking the creature's first appearance as a summon in the series. He could also be bought in a secret shop in Eureka without ever fighting him. In the Nintendo DS remake of Final Fantasy III, Bahamut is entirely remade in 3D - the first time for a Nintendo system. Though rendered in 3D, he retained his appearance from the NES/Famicom classic instead of having the appearance of the post-Nintendo era of Final Fantasy console games. SNES appearances Bahamut appeared in all three of the major Final Fantasy video games that appeared on the SNES. In his first appearance on the console in Final Fantasy IV, Bahamut awaited Rydia, a summoner, to come and battle him so that he could become a summon for the group. She and the rest of the characters did so, and following this Bahamut claimed that she was the first summoner that Bahamut ever accepted. In Final Fantasy V, the clan must once again climb to the top of a mountain and battle Bahamut in order for him to become one of the players' summons. In the game, he is a level 5 summon. Finally in Final Fantasy VI, the player will receive Bahamut after defeating Deathgaze under certain conditions. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, an RPG created by Square, Bahamut appears in the game, though is known as Bahamutt. In the game, he can be found in Bowser's Keep where he'll be summoned by a Magikoopa. The character looks more cartoonish in appearance than he does in the Final Fantasy video games though both are summoned dragons that you have to fight. ''Revenant Wings'' Bahamut also appears as both a boss and as a summon in the Nintendo DS video game Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. In the game, Bahamut could be acquired as a summon in the seventy-ninth mission titled "Wings of Midnight". In this epic battle, your army must fight and defeat a multitude of Espers including the likes of Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, and finally Titan until the "Wyrm tyrant who soars on wings of night" appears. It is also summoned by Feolthanos in the final battle of the game. Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Final Fantasy summons Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Mario enemies Category:Final Fantasy bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Royal characters